Piccolo Daimaō Junior
Nameczanin, niezwykle silny wojownik, członek Wojowników Z, jedna z najważniejszych postaci całej serii. Z wyglądu wysokiej postury zielonoskóry kosmita. Wygląd '''Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Osobowość Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Relacje Rodzina Ziemski Bóg Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Znajomi i przyjaciele Nail Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Son Gohan Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Son Gokū Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Son Goten Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Vegeta Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Cyborg #17 Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Mistrzowie Północny Kaiō Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Biografia Dragon Ball Saga Piccolo Daimaō Juniora Wykluł się z jaja, które Piccolo Daimaō złożył tuż przed własną śmiercią. Przez długi czas żył jedynie myślą o zemście na Gokū, tym, który pozbawił życia jego ojca. Uczestniczył w Dwudziestym Trzecim Tenka-ichi Budōkai i przegrał z Gokū w finale, choć przyznać należy, iż w pięknym stylu. Dragon Ball Z Saga Saiyan Jego poglądy na sprawy ziemskie uległy dużej zmianie, gdy pojawił się Saiyanin, Raditz. Piccolo postanawia pomóc Gokū rozprawić się z najeźdźcą, gdyż sam chce podbić Ziemię. Mimo to Gokū przystaje na taką pomoc. Razem pokonują go dzięki unieruchomieniu przez Gokū i technice Makankōsappō, którą Piccolo opanował po treningu w górach. Niestety zginął też Gokū trzymający Raditza. Po pozbyciu się złego wojownika i objaśnieniu sytuacji o dwóch następnych Saiyanach przyjaciołom Gokū, Piccolo zabrał jego syna, Son Gohana na ostry trening, stając się jego opiekunem, a później przyjacielem. Podczas najazdu na Ziemię Nappy i Vegety poświęcił nawet za małego Gohana życie. Trenował następnie u Północnego Kaiō. Saga Freezera Po dłuższym czasie został przywrócony do życia dzięki nameczańskim Smoczym Kulom. Jeszcze kilkakrotnie ocierał się o śmierć, jednak zawsze udawało mu się ocaleć. Przechodzi on fuzję z Nailem, co zwiększyło jego szansę pokonania Freezera. Dzięki tej fuzji jego poziom mocy bardzo się podniósł i był w stanie pokonać Freezera w drugiej formie. Freezer zwiększa formę o jeden stopień i zamienia się w trzecią formę, która dała już sobie radę z Piccolo. Następnie Freezer przybiera ostatnią, czwartą formę. W tym stadium zabija Vegetę. Dochodzi do świetnej walki między Freezerem a Gokū. Kiedy Gokū strzelił we Freezera Genki Damą wszyscy myśleli, że tyran zginął. Lecz byli w błędzie, Freezer jednak przeżył atak po czym rani Piccolo, który przyjął atak na siebie, by ratować Gokū. Następnie Changeling zabija Kurilína, co wywołało gniew Gokū i spowodowało przemianę w Super Saiyanina. Gokū w tej formie zdołał pokonać Freezera. Saga Garlica Juniora Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Saga Cella Podsaga Trunksa z przyszłości Na ziemię przylatuje tajemniczy chłopiec, Trunks, wyjawia Gokū że jest synem Vegety i Bulmy z przyszłości i daje lekarstwo Saiyaninowi, gdyż w przyszłości umarłby na serce. Mówi on również że za trzy lata Ziemię zaatakują Androidy. Gokū nie mógł o tym nikomu powiedzieć. Piccolo jako że ma świetny słuch wszystko usłyszał i wyjawił reszcie zespołu Z. Nie powiedział jedynie o rodzicach chłopca. Wszyscy ciężko trenują aby pokonać Androidy. Podsaga sztucznych ludzi Androidy przybywają. Jednego z nich niszczy Vegeta a drugiego poturbował Piccolo. Ten drugi zraniony przez Piccolo aktywuje trzy następne Androidy C16, C 17 i C18. Wszystkie dwa razy silniejsze od dwóch poprzednich. Nowe Androidy niszczą aktywującego Dr. Gero, Piccolo i wojownicy Z stają do walki z Androidami. Podsaga Cella niedoskonałego Na Ziemię przybywa potwór z przyszłości Cell. Zabija mnóstwo ludzi i wysysa z nich życiodajną energię. Piccolo scala się z Ziemskim Bogiem aby pokonać Androidy jeszcze nie wiedząc że na Ziemi grasuje Cell. Dowiedziawszy się o tym że jak potwór z przyszłości zaabsorbuje dwa androidy C17 i C18 to stanie się najsilniejszą istotą na świecie, Piccolo walczy z Cellem. Mógłby go zabić, lecz Cell używa Taio-Ken i oślepia Nameczanina po czym ucieka. Piccolo chce zniszczyć C17 aby Cell go nie zaabsorbował. Piccolo i C17 byli wtedy najsilniejszymi istotami na Świecie dlatego walka toczyła się zacięcie. Nie znamy wyniku walki gdyż przylatuje Cell z nową mocą. Piccolo łączy siły z C17 i razem walczą w obronie Androida. C16 zabiera i ukrywa C18 gdyż był on dobrym androidem kochającym przyrodę i zwierzęta. Piccolo niestety przegrywa i C17 zostaje zaabsorbowany przez Cella. Następnie Cell w drugiej formie zostaje pokonany przez Vegetę który właśnie wyszedł z komnaty ducha i Czasu. Cell przekonuje Vegetę by dał mu zaabsorbować C18 i wtedy będzie miał godnego przeciwnika. Vegeta wpada w pułapkę i pozwala wrogowi na podniesienie mocy. Trunks z przyszłości jest całkowicie innego zdania i próbuje on powstrzymać Cella, lecz bez skutecznie. Dochodzi do ostatecznej transformacji Cella. Potwór pokonuje Vegetę i walczy z Trunksem USSJ. Pokonuje go z trudem i organizuje turniej w którym, jeśli jeden z uczestników go pokona to nie zniszczy on Ziemi. Gokū i Gohan dalej trenują w komnacie. Piccolo czeka tam na swoich dwóch przyjaciół. Podsaga Cell Game Na turnieju występuje Piccolo i reszta wojowników. Piccolo zobaczył Gohana w formię SSJ i dał mu przebranie podobne do niego. Gohan bardzo się ucieszył z czynu Piccolo. Na Cell Game walczy Gokū po czym wycofuje się i daje szanse swojemu synowi Gohanowi. Arena turnieju niszczy się i wszyscy walczą przeciwko Cellowi. Gohan przeistacza się w SSJ2 i staje do walki z Cellem. Cell zmienia się w bombę i chce eksplodować myśląc że woli zginąć niż przegrać. Gokū poświęca życie by ratować syna i Ziemię. Cell przeżył własną eksplozję a Gokū niestety już nie. Na ziemię Cell powraca z większą mocą. Gohan wystrzeliwuje Kamehame-Ha. Cell robi to samo i dochodzi do wielkiej walki na fale. Piccolo i reszta wojowników stara się pomóc Gohanowi. Dzięki właśnie tej pomocy Gohan niszczy Cella i ratuje Ziemię. Saga Majin Bū Piccolo bierze udział w 23 TB, gdzie ma zmierzyć się z Kaioshinem. Wojownik poddaje się i powstrzymuje Gokū przed nierozsądnymi zachowaniami. Gdy Kaiōshin i Kibito każą lecieć wojownikom ze sobą, Piccolo leci z nimi. W docelowym miejscu Dābra atakuje go śliną i zamienia w kamień. Po śmierci demona, Piccolo wraca do żywych. Ogląda walkę Vegety z Buu. Zabiera Trunksa i Son Gotena z pola walki na prośbę Saiyanina. Rani Babidiego i kłóci się z Bū. Zabiera dzieci do Pałacu Dende, tam na prośbę Gokū uczy ich fuzji. Udostępnia im komnatę ducha i czasu i opóźnia dotarcie tam Bū. Potem prowadzi tam demona i zostaje uwięziony z Gotenskem w tamtym wymiarze. Razem wydostają się na zewnątrz i walczą z Bū. Zostają wchłonięci przez demona i uwolnieni przez Gokū i Vegetę z jego brzucha. Piccolo ginie podczas zniszczenia Ziemi przez Bū i odzyskuje życie dzięki smoczym kulom. Oddaje energię do Genki-Damy Gokū. Pod koniec DBZ ogląda 28 Tenka-ichi Budōkai razem z rodzinami Gokū i Vegety i swoimi przyjaciółmi. Dragon Ball Super Saga Beerusa Piccolo jest na przyjęciu u Bulmy i ogląda walkę z Beerusem. Saga Złotego Freezera Wraz z Wojownikami Z walczy z armią Freezera. Umiera zabity przez Changellinga, chroniąc Son Gohana. Po pojawieniu się Vegety i Son Gokū, zostaje zabrany przez Trunksa i Gotena do pałacu Dendego. Po pokonaniu Freezera, który dzięki 4-miesięcznym treningom osiągnął Złotą formę, zostaje ożywiony dzięki Smoczym Kulom z Namek. Saga Turnieju Bogów Zniszczenia Dołącza do drużyny wojowników, która będzie reprezentować Boga Zniszczenie Beerusa. Przechodzi pomyślnie kwalifikujące testy na inteligencję. Walczy z Frostem, ale zostaje pokonany przez truciznę, którą przeciwnik dysponuje. Potem ogląda dalsze walki i uczestniczy w wywoływaniu Super Shén Lónga i przyjęciu Bulmy z okazji zwycięstwa drużyny Siódmego wszechświata. Saga Trunksa z przyszłości Piccolo pomaga Gokū zbierać plony i leci spotkać się z Trunksem. Na miejscu słucha jego historii. Piccolo ogląda starcie Gokū i Blacka i usuwa szkody zrobione przez walkę. Razem z Gohanem przybywa pożegnać Trunksa i Mài. Piccolo bierze udział w turnieju baseballowym zorganizowanym przez Champę. Saga Hita Piccolo pomaga Gohanowi i Gotenowi urządzić kolacje dla Gokū, by wyciągnąć z niego co go trapi. Chłopcy wyjawiają mu, że ktoś chce zabić Gokū. Kiedy ten leci walczyć z Hitem i przestają czuć jego ki, lecą razem na pole walki, gdzie znajdują jego ciało. Piccolo reanimuje Gokū. Kiedy ten powstaje i leci walczyć z Hitem, Nameczanin przybywa na miejsce walki. Saga Przetrwania Wszechświata Piccolo trenuje w górach. Pojawia się Gohan i proponuje mu udział w turnieju. Nameczanin zgadza się walczyć i proponuje Gohanowi wspólny trening. Poccolo trenuje Gohana, który bardzo się stara, ale odpuszcza, kiedy uznaje, że jest już po walce. Nameczanin tłumaczy mu popełniane błędy i opracowują strategię, którą może wygrać Turniej Mocy. Dzięki rozmowom i treningom Gohan powraca do poziomu Mistic i rozstępuje chmury na niebie, ale nawet na tym poziomie zagapia się i Piccolo go pokonuje. Wieczorem przy ognisku Nameczanin proponuje dalsze treningi do samego Turnieju, a Gohan się zgadza. Pikolo namawia Gohana, by spróbował walczyć z ojcem. Odnajdują Gokū i wyzywają na pojedynek. Początkowo walczą Gohan z Piccolo przeciw Tiānjīnowi i Gokū, potem Saiyanie walczą jeden na jednego. Gokū widząc siłę syna, czyni go liderem drużyny 7 Wszechświata. Po walce wszyscy udają się do Korporacji Kapsuła, gdzie czekają na turniej. Piccolo razem z innymi uczestnikami leci do Świata Próżni. Tam razem z Gohanem chcą walczyć zespołowo przeciw silniejszym przeciwnikom. Piccolo walczy z Rubaltem z Dziesiątego Wszechświata i wyrzuca go za matę. Potem razem z Gokū ogląda walkę Gohana z Obumim. Harmira i Pran atakują Gohana i Piccolo. Piccolo wykorzystuje kurz z gruzowiska, by zamaskować swoje ruchy. Zasłania Gohana i stara się unikać ich ataków, zasłaniając Gohana zostaje ranny i osłabiony. Mimo to Nameczanin rozpracowuje ich technikę, polegającą na wyczuwaniu ciepła żywych istot i nagrzewają z Gohanem ściany wokół pola walki. Jednak wojownicy z Drugiego Wszechświata zbyt mocno ranią Piccolo, odrywając mu ręce, a regeneracja zabiera mu zbyt dużo energii, więc musi odpocząć. Razem z Gohanem oglądają walki swoich przeciwników z wojownikami Z. Gohan i Piccolo oglądają walkę Gokū z Jirenem i oddają mu swoja energię do Genki-Damy. Gohan i Piccolo walczą z Nameczanami z Szóstego Wszechświata, którzy atakują Gokū. Piccolo chce, by Gohan pomógł atakowanemu przez roboty z Trzeciego Wszechświata Gokū, ale mężczyzna wierzy w swojego ojca i dalej obaj walczą z Nameczanami z Szóstego Wszechświata. Gohan i Piccolo opracowują strategię, która pozwala im pokonać przeciwników. Piccolo ma zebrać odpowiednio dużo energii i strzelić, kiedy Gohan w formie Mistic odwraca ich uwagę. Za pierwszym razem ich atak zostaje odparty i obecni w jego umyśle Kami-sama i Nail pokazują mu broniącego go Gohana, za drugim razem wyrzucają przeciwników za ring. Razem z Gohanem robią kurz, który pokrywa niewidzialnego przeciwnika i wyrzucają go za ring. Piccolo ratuje Gohana przed wypadnięciem za ring i walczy z wojownikami z Trzeciego Wszechświata. Razem stawiają czoła iluzji wywołanej przez Shantsę. Rozpoznaje jego ki i wyrzuca go za matę, zostaje wyrzucony przez Damona i trafia na trybuny skąd dopinguje swoich kolegów z drużyny. Piccolo jest dumny z Gohana, który poświęcił się by pokonać Dyspo. Dragon Ball GT Saga Baby'ego Piccolo walczy z opanowanymi przez Babyego wojownikami, sam zostaje opętany przez mutanta i walczy z Gokū. Po odtruciu świętą wodą pomaga Gokū pokonać wroga. Podczas ewakuacji ludzkości oddaje zmęczonemu Gokū część energii, by ten mógł się teleportować na statek Bulmy. Ginie on raz jeszcze, podczas trwania sagi Baby'ego, w czasie wybuchu Ziemi, twierdząc, że gdy on zginie, znikną wszystkie ziemskie problemy związane z używaniem Smoczych Kul. Potem prezentuje Ziemianom technikę Mafūba. Saga Super sztucznego człowieka numer 17 W sadze Super C17 łączy swą świadomość z Dende i otwiera przejście między piekłem i Ziemią, dzięki czemu Gokū wydostaje się do świata żywych. Piccolo pozostaje w piekle. Super Dragon Ball Heroes Saga Konfliktu Wszechświata Piccolo wraz z innymi staje w obronie Siódmego Wszechświata walcząc z wojownikami Obszaru Środka. Występ w filmach Dragon Ball Z Oddajcie mi mojego Gohana!! Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Najsilniejszy gość na świecie Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Wielkie starcie o całą Ziemię Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Super Saiyanin Son Gokū Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Niezwykła potęga kontra potęga Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Starcie!! 10 miliardów potężnych wojowników Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Walka do ostatku sił!! Trzech wielkich Super Saiyan Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Podnieć się!! Gorąca, zacięta, super-dzika walka Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! O krok od zniszczenia galaktyki!! Niesamowity koleś z zupełnie innej ligi Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Niebezpieczny duet! Superwojownicy nigdy nie odpoczywają Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Odrodzenie „F” Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Dragon Ball Super Brolly Piccolo czuje energię Freezy i Brolly'ego. Pyta się Sona co se tam dzieje, Gokū wyjaśnia sytuacje, a Piccolo mówi, że nie jest w stanie pomóc, Son Gokū mówi, by był w „pogotowiu”. Vegeta i Son teleportują się do Piccolo. Son Gokū proponuje Vegecie Fuzje, ale Vegeta nie chce wykonywać tańca potrzebnego do fuzji. Son Gokū przekonuje Vegetę, po tym jak wspomniał, że jego rodzina może zostać unicestwiona. Piccolo i Son Gokū prezentują Vegecie taniec potrzebny do fuzji. Vegeta i Sn Gokū wykonali fuzje, ale zrobili to źle i muszą czekać 30 minut, by fuzja minęła. Kolejna próba się nie udała i muszą ponownie czekać 30 minut. Za trzecim razem udało im się. I nazwali tę fuzję Gogeta. Techniki Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Formy, fuzje nameczańskie thumb|left|Piccolo w jajku|156x156px Piccolo Daimaō Junior Pierwsza forma, jaką przyjął, wtedy jeszcze młody, Nameczanin. Stadium dosyć ciekawe, gdyż z jednej strony jest on samodzielnym wojownikiem o własnym sumieniu i rozumie, a z drugiej dziedziczy wszystkie wspomnienia i nienawiść do Son Gokū po ojcu, Piccolo Daimaō. Można tę formę uznać za „autonomiczną reinkarnację” lub „duchowe przedłużenie bytu”. Niemniej jednak po walce z Gokū na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23 Junior stał się samodzielnie myślącym, i kreującym własny los, bohaterem. Piccolo Takie imię przyjął Junior na początku Dragon Ball Z i tylko nie liczni zwracali się do niego „Piccolo Daimaō”. Dalej uważał się za „złego” i jego marzeniem było podbić świat, lecz pod wpływem Gohana przeszedł wewnętrzną metamorfozę i „złagodniał”. Po wchłonięciu Naila jego siła wzrosła wielokrotnie, a charakter, tak jak zapewniał Nail, nie uległ zmianie.thumb|left|Piccolo po połączeniu z Bogiem Ziemi.Super Piccolo|137x137px Super Piccolo Fuzja nameczańska z Ziemskim Bogiem, była niejako uzupełnieniem brakującego ogniwa. W końcu Piccolo stał się na powrót stuprocentowym Supernameczaninem, można powiedzieć doskonałym nameczańskim wojownikiem i czarodziejem. Wszechmogący całkowicie zanikł, a Piccolo pozostał sobą, z tym że jego moc była znacznie większa od pierwotnej, posiadanej przez Mega Piccolo, a przewyższała nawet poziom SSJ. Po tej fuzji wołano na niego dalej Piccolo (z wyjątkiem Gokū, który prześmiewczo nazwał go „Kamicollo-sama”, co w wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczy „Czcigodny Bożollo”). Pojedynki Dragon Ball Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Dragon Ball Z Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Dragon Ball Super Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Dragon Ball GT Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Siła Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Lista zabitych osób przez Piccolo Dragon Ball Z * Son Gokū * Raditz * Saibaiman Filmy Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Występ w grach Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Ciekawostki *Jak powszechnie wiadomo lud Nameczan dzieli się na dwie grupy: wojowników i znachorów. Czym zajmują się pierwsi nie trzeba tłumaczyć. Natomiast znachorzy specjalizują się w leczeniu i mają różnego rodzaju uzdolnienia magiczne. Piccolo mimo że jest wojownikiem, potrafi też tworzyć stroje i broń za pomocą magii, co jest przywilejem uzdrowicieli. Możliwe iż jest to znamię pochodzenia Katattsa, w Dragon Ballu nie wyjaśniono, czym zajmowały się jego dzieci, o ile jakieś miał, i jakie posiadały cechy szczególne. Nie ma na ich temat zbyt wielu informacji, istnieją jednak podejrzenia, że byli były silniejsze od dzieci Saichōrō, zakładające, że ten ostatni i Katatts byli mniej więcej równi. Inne źródła podają, że umiejętności czarowania, którymi posługuje się Piccolo, to zwykłe przeoczenie ze strony Akiry Toriyamy. *Kiedy Gokū pokonuje Piccolo Daimaō, ten drugi wypluwa jajo, z którego następnie wykluwa się Piccolo Daimaō Junior. Ta sytuacja ma miejsce na krótko po Tenka-ichi Budōkai #22, więc do następnego turnieju pozostały zaledwie trzy lata. Te trzy lata pozwalają Piccolo rozwinąć się od poziomu świeżo wyklutego, małego dziecka do postaci dorosłej, wzrostem dorównującej Tenshinhanowi. Po czym, kiedy widzimy Dendego w Sadze Freezera jest jeszcze małym dzieckiem, a w Sadze Majin Bū, gdy od tamtych wydarzeń mija całe 8 lat, mimo znacznego upływu czasu wzrost Dendego nie zmienia się prawie wcale. Ta zagadka nigdy nie zostaje wyjaśniona. Możliwe, że to dlatego, iż Piccolo był wojownikiem a Dende uzdrowicielem albo dlatego, że Piccolo to Supernameczanin. * Innym powodem szybkiego wzrostu Piccolo Jr., może być to iż Jr. jest nameczaninem. *Wiemy, że Piccolo, tak jak inni Nameczanie, ma zdolności do regeneracji własnego ciała. Tajemnicą owiana jest jednak skuteczność i limit odtwarzania poszczególnych członków. O tyle przez pierwszą, znaczną część DB Piccolo odnawia tylko i wyłącznie własne kończyny, nie jest w stanie załatać dziury pozostawionej przez kikōhę, w Sadze Majin Bū jego umiejętności samoleczenia zostają jednak rozszerzone. Zamieniony przez Dābrę w posąg i roztrzaskany na kawałki przez Trunksa, jest zdolny do odtworzenia swojego ciała. Fakt ten tłumaczy sam Nameczanin. Twierdzi, że dopóki jego głowa, a ściślej mózg nie został zniszczony, dopóty może bezproblemowo odbudować resztę ciała. Jest to o tyle dziwne, że nigdy przedtem tego nie robił. *Podczas sagi Cella, w jednym z odcinków, Chichi zmusiła go i Sona do zdania egzaminu na prawo jazdy. Podczas trwania kursu, Piccolo nosił czapkę z napisem „Gokū”. *Ulubioną postacią Akiry Toriyamy był właśnie PiccoloDragon Ball Daizenshū, tom drugi.. * Piccolo będąc cały czas w Niebiańskim Pałacu, gdzie później miejsce Kami-sama zajął Dende. Był mentorem i mistrzem młodego Ziemskiego Boga, korzystając z doświadczenia i mądrości Kamiego. Był nawet surowy jak ojciec dla Dendiego, kiedy tam ten chciał pomóc w walce, ale sprzeciwił się, mówiąc, że jemu nie wolno opuszczać tego miejsca. Wykazywał też cechy troskliwego brata podejmując poważną i ryzykowną decyzję wyrzucając go stamtąd, kiedy Bū zamieniał wszystkich w pałacu w czekoladę oraz był szczęśliwy, że Dendiemu udało się przeżyć później z takiej wysokości. Galeria Przypisy wojownik powstały w wyniku ponownego połączenia Wszechmogącego i Piccolo, którzy kiedyś byli jednością. Nowa moc Piccolo wzbogacona siłą Naila, sprawiła, że połączenie stało się nad wyraz silne. Super Nameczanin mógł dać radę nawet pierwszej formie Cella. Super Nameczanin jest też bardzo mądry i wykorzystuje doskonała strategię w walce. Wojownik zachowuje imię Piccolo. Dragon Ball Z Saga Cella Piccolo łączy się z Wszechmogącym i atakuje Cella. Wyciąga od niego informacje o jego powstaniu. Dowiedziawszy się o tym że jak potwór z przyszłości zaabsorbuje dwa androidy C17 i C18 to stanie się najsilniejszą istotą na świecie, Piccolo walczy z Cellem. Mógłby go zabić, lecz Cell używa Taiyō-ken i oślepia Nameczanina po czym ucieka. Piccolo chce zniszczyć C17 aby Cell go nie zaabsorbował. Piccolo i C17 byli wtedy najsilniejszymi istotami na świecie dlatego walka toczyła się zacięcie. Nie znamy wyniku walki gdyż przylatuje Cell z nową mocą. Piccolo łączy siły z C17 i razem walczą w obronie Androida. C16 zabiera i ukrywa C18 gdyż był on dobrym androidem kochającym przyrodę i zwierzęta. Piccolo niestety przegrywa i C17 zostaje zaabsorbowany przez Cella. Następnie Cell w drugiej formie zostaje pokonany przez Vegetę który właśnie wyszedł z komnaty ducha i Czasu. Cell przekonuje Vegetę by dał mu zaabsorbować C18 i wtedy będzie miał godnego przeciwnika. Vegeta wpada w pułapkę i pozwala wrogowi na podniesienie mocy. Trunks z przyszłości jest całkowicie innego zdania i próbuje on powstrzymać Cella, lecz bez skutecznie. Dochodzi do ostatecznej transformacji Cella. Potwór pokonuje Vegetę i walczy z Trunksem USSJ. Pokonuje go z trudem i organizuje turniej w którym, jeśli jeden z uczestników go pokona to nie zniszczy on Ziemi. Son Gokū i Son Gohan dalej trenują w komnacie. Piccolo czeka tam na swoich dwóch przyjaciół. Na turnieju występuje Piccolo i reszta wojowników. Piccolo zobaczył Gohana w formię SSJ i dał mu przebranie podobne do niego. Gohan bardzo się ucieszył z czynu Piccolo. Na Cell Game walczy Gokū po czym wycofuje się i daje szanse swojemu synowi Gohanowi. Arena turnieju niszczy się i wszyscy walczą przeciwko Cellowi. Gohan przeistacza się w SSJ2 i staje do walki z Cellem. Cell zmienia się w bombę i chce eksplodować myśląc że woli zginąć niż przegrać. Gokū poświęca życie by ratować syna i Ziemię. Cell przeżył własną eksplozję a Gokū niestety już nie. Na ziemię Cell powraca z większą mocą. Gohan wystrzeliwuje Kamehame-Ha. Cell robi to samo i dochodzi do wielkiej walki na fale. Piccolo i reszta wojowników stara się pomóc Gohanowi. Dzięki właśnie tej pomocy Gohan niszczy Cella i ratuje Ziemię. Saga Bū Piccolo bierze udział w 23 TB, gdzie ma zmierzyć się z Kaioshinem. Wojownik poddaje się i powstrzymuje Gokū przed nierozsądnymi zachowaniami. Gdy Kaiōshin i Kibito każą lecieć wojownikom Z ze sobą, Piccolo leci z nimi. W docelowym miejscu Dābra atakuje go śliną i zamienia w kamień. Po śmierci demona, Piccolo wraca do żywych. Ogląda walkę Vegety z Buu. Zabiera Trunksa i Son Gotena z pola walki na prośbę Saiyanina. Rani Babidiego i kłóci się z Bū. Zabiera dzieci do Pałacu Dende, tam na prośbę Gokū uczy ich fuzji. Udostępnia im komnatę ducha i czasu i opóźnia dotarcie tam Bū. Potem prowadzi tam demona i zostaje uwięziony z Gotenksem w tamtym wymiarze. Razem wydostają się na zewnątrz i walczą z Bū. Zostają wchłonięci przez demona i uwolnieni przez Gokū i Vegetę z jego brzucha. Piccolo ginie podczas zniszczenia Ziemi przez Bū i odzyskuje życie dzięki smoczym kulom. Oddaje energię do Genki-Damy Gokū. Pod koniec DBZ ogląda 28 Tenka-ichi Budōkai razem z rodzinami Gokū i Vegety i swoimi przyjaciółmi. Dragon Ball Super Piccolo jest na przyjęciu u Bulmy i ogląda walkę z Beerusem. Walczy z ludźmi Freezera. Zbiera drużynę Beerusa, przechodzi pomyślnie testy, walczy z Frostem, ale zostaje pokonany przez truciznę. Potem ogląda dalsze walki i uczestniczy w wywoływaniu Super Shén Lónga i przyjęciu Bulmy z okazji zwycięstwa drużyny Ziemi. Piccolo pomaga Gokū zbierać plony i leci spotkać się z Trunksem. Na miejscu słucha jego historii. Piccolo ogląda starcie Gokū i Blacka i usuwa szkody zrobione przez walkę. Razem z Gohanem przybywa pożegnać Trunksa i Mài. Dragon Ball GT Piccolo walczy z opanowanymi przez Babyego wojownikami, sam zostaje opętany przez mutanta i walczy z Gokū. Po odtruciu świętą wodą pomaga Gokū pokonać wroga. Podczas ewakuacji ludzkości oddaje zmęczonemu Gokū część energii, by ten mógł się teleportować na statek Bulmy i ginie razem z wybuchem Ziemi i zostaje w piekle. W sadze Super C17 łączy swą świadomość z Dende i otwiera przejście między piekłem i Ziemią, dzięki czemu Gokū wydostaje się do świata żywych. Piccolo pozostaje w piekle. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Nameczanie Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Super-Nameczanie Kategoria:Nameczanie wojownicy Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie serii DBH Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Przypisy en:Piccolo es:Piccolo de:Piccolo Jr. fr:Piccolo sq:Pikolo nl:Piccolo pt-br:Piccolo da:Piccolo id:Piccolo ja:ピッコロ ca:Cor Petit fi:Piccolo Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fuzje Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie neutralne Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie serii DB Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Nameczanie Kategoria:Smoczy ród Kategoria:Nameczanie wojownicy Kategoria:Nameczanie uzdrowiciele Kategoria:Super-Nameczanie Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DBZ Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DBS Kategoria:Postacie serii SDBH